Um novo lar
by Morin-chan
Summary: Ha muitas pessoas nesta mansão, mas essa pessoas são semi-humanos, meio demônios ou Yokais. Todos tem seus desejos como agentes como mestres sem ter uma vida normal como os seres humanos. A protagonista só pensa em servir o melhor possível seu mestre, seja sua segurança como seu bem estar.
1. Dama

Na Mansão Ayakashi chega uma nova agente SS para o sexto andar, uma moça em um vestido branco com muito babados e rendas parecia uma princesa com um cabelo branco que parecia violeta sua pele branca como a neve, uma albina com aparência delicada levas suas coisas para o edifício tão tranquila e seguindo para seu apartamento entra no salão de entrada e tinha pessoas por ali. Um rapaz alto com uma cabelo bagunçado, pele brozeada e tinha uma tatuagem no lado esquerdo do rosto.

- Yo!

- Olá.

- Nova aqui, princesa ou agente?

- Nova agente, do sexto andar. Sou Saki Higashi.

- Oh! Quer ajuda com as suas coisas.

- Não precisa.

Segundo para o elevador e quando aperta para pegar o elevador quando chega duas pessoas saem do elevador uma garota de cabelos negros e um rapaz tão protetor, ela só acena para os dois e depois que eles saem ela entra e aperta para o andar que vai residir.

Quando chega ela e segue para seu quarto abrindo as caixas e arrumando tudo já que tinha chegado antes de seu mestre, por algumas horas ela termina ela vai até o salão para comer e encontra os outros moradores e mal entra um dos agentes em cima dela. Uma moça linda alta sua pele clara.

- Que linda seu cabelo são branco para violeta sua pele é branca como a neve e seus olhos são verdes como mar, perfeito.

- Obrigada, me chamo Saki Higashi, sou a agente SS do sexto andar e prazer em conhece-la.

- Que fofa, sou a Nobara Yukinokouji agente SS do Renshou Sorinozuka do terceiro andar.

Ela e levada pela colega de trabalho para perto de todos e começa a se apresentar todos parecem bem amigáveis e pergunta sobre se tem alguma loja de conveniência por perto e logo disseram que sim, fazendo com que quando precisa-se alguma coisa não precisaria dar trabalho a ninguém.

A noite ela fica olhando pela janela de seu quarto a noite fora tão linda e solitária.

"Que logo chegue meu mestre para servir."

O sono a vence a fazendo a adormecer e tendo um sonho de um passado distante misturado a sua infância, misturando dor e tristeza.

A colocando em uma fraqueza em seu estado emocional, que não gostaria voltar a ser.


	2. Encontro

Passou um mês deste que Saki estava vivendo na mansão Ayakashi seu ritmo era ir para escola e voltar para ficar esperando a chegada de seu mestre até ontem, hoje a garota tinha chegado do colégio e sobe para o andar que vivia até encontrar a porta do mestre meio aberta e olha para dentro uma pessoa andando de um lado para o outro então ele vem até a porta e abre ela fica parada.

- O que quer?

- Me desculpe.

Assim que ela diz ele fecha a porta não querendo ser incomodado, ela volta para o quarto feliz encontrando seu amado mestre, parecia ser da mesma idade ela segurava os riso de felicidade parecia arrogante e frio, mas para ela não importava como essa pessoa seria agora poderia confiar sua vida a cuidar e respeitar até o fim de sua vida. Saki entra em seu quarto e troca de roupa usando o uniforme de agente no lugar da calça ela usa uma saia pregada, pois se sentia desconfortável com calça. Ela desce para o salão e fica ali falando com Renshou, Karuta e Zange.

- Olha quem chegou nossa nova inquilina. (Zange falando todo alegre.)

- Zange-san, parece bem alegre o que vai dizer hoje? (Saki balançando a cabeça.)

- Nossa, todas deveriam usar saia como a Saki-chan! (Renshou olhando como um sorriso largo no rosto.)

- Renshou-san, é melhor desistir gosto da roupa que uso e a Nobara-san vai preferir só a Saki-san deste jeito. (Karuta comendo bolo tranqüila e querendo dar um pedaço que tinha no garfo na boca de Saki.)

- Já conheceu seu mestre Saki-tan? (Zange querendo saber o que ela diz.)

- Bem ainda não, só o vi quando cheguei do colégio. (Saki respondendo meio desapontada.)

-Hmmmm. (Os três.)

Os quatros falando tão calmos até que alguém chega olhando todos parecendo estarem fofocando algo e encontra a garota que encontrou na frente de seu quarto.

- Esse lugar é barulhento para ser uma área para se comer.

Eles param de falar e olham o rapaz de cabelo negros com os braços cruzados esperando que eles desfizessem o grupo perto da mesa que estavam pois queria ficar naquele lugar e quando todos saem Saki fica ali e o rapaz senta e olha para ela.

- O que quer?

- Sou a Saki Higashi a partir de hoje serei sua agente SS. Vou buscar seu jantar.

- Que seja.

Ela sai de perto e fala com Karuta para ir junto com ela pois não comeria o jantar na frente de seu mestre, Karuta abraça e diz que a gosta dela e só sorri para Karuta e agradece a demonstração de carinho Nabora surta ao ver a cena das duas dizendo maníaca. E logo voltam a Saki trazendo um carrinho com o jantar para Yu Ryoshi e coloca o jantar e fica esperando de pé e a Karuta com a bandeja e senta para comer.


	3. Mestre

Yu acorda a primeira coisa que vê é o teto branco e lembra da garota em sua porta parecendo curiosa e depois sua guarda costa, e coloca a mão nos olhos não acreditando que isso possa ser verdade. Se levanta e se arruma e abre a porta e encontra a garota a sua espera.

- Bom dia mestre.

- Bom dia, mas dá para parar de chamar de mestre? Me chamo Yu Ryoshi.

- Sim, Yu-sama. Estava a sua espera para seu café da manhã.

- Não precisa, eu posso fazer isso sozinho.

- Entendo, mas posso mostrar o local se preferir?

- Pode ser.

- Que bom, estou muito feliz em ser útil para Yu-sama.

Os dois vão para a sala para o café da manhã mas só Yu toma café e Saki fica parada a seu lado isso intriga.

- Não vai tomar café?

- Obrigada por preocupar comigo Yu-sama. Eu já tomei mais cedo.

- Então não precisa ficar de poste no meu lado.

Mas ela fica parada até Zange fala com ela para saber se estava tudo bem e se senta-se com eles para conversar mas ela diz que está bem assim. Yu fica revoltado e continua a comer mas na garota parece tão bem acostumada a conversar com todos que dava um pouco de ciúmes, queria agora ser assim com ela.

- Aqui é o jardim Yu-sama, pode tomar chá e descontrair quando estiver cansado ou estressado.

- Hmm.

Olhando ela tão cordial como uma empregada servindo e mostrando cada canto do local sem deixar de sorrir para mim, será que está fazendo como as outras pessoas forçando para sorrir e serem gentis parecia fechar mais em seu mundo. Saki para na frente dele no terraço olhando com as mão para trás olhando a cara fechada de seu mestre.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Yu-sama?

- Nada.

- Estou te incomodando, se for isso fale.

- Bem…

Aparece Zange para interromper o que falaria para Saki, Yu fica serio olhando para o rapaz.

- Saki-tan queria saber se vai sair mais tarde? quer sair comigo?

- Zange-san, eu não vou sair. Tenho que ficar ao lado do Yu-sama.

- Yu-tan vai sair, se não porque não vem junto, mais gente melhor.

- Não obrigado!

- Vamos Yu-sama será bom, neh?

- Isso vamos nós três juntos.

- Ok.

Yu pensa porque tive que vir junto lembra é claro foi pelo sorriso dela que aceitei pedindo para vir junto sentando tomando um suco e ela no meu lado sentada depois de ordenar que senta-se. Saki sorri feliz com ele e Zange tinha saído e dito que encontraria em uma hora na área de alimentação do shopping. Ja havia passado duas horas e nada do Zange.

- Droga ele esqueceu de nós.

- Não ele só está atrasado.

- O que vamos fazer ficar aqui esperando?

- Quer andar pelo shopping podemos encontrar o Zange-san.

- Tanto faz.

Ele é levado pela garota parecendo feliz como um encontro mas ela parecia gostar de xícaras e jogos de chá que estanha que hobby de velha, mas ela parecia compara algumas coisa e logo ele para e olha uma livraria e entra com ela fica olhando os livros e pega alguns e compra já estava quase escurecendo e voltam para a área de alimentação e Zange está lá com uma caixa de bolo de da confeitaria, esperando os dois e vão para a mansão e quando chegam são levados para o salão e quando abrem a porta confete caem na cabeça dos dois. E todos falam:

- Sejam bem vindos a mansão Ayakashi.

- Obrigada a todos.

- Obrigado.

Yu fica parado ali vendo todos festejando e ele querendo sair até que e pego pela mão, Saki o guiando para irem junto perto de todos festejar, até que não sentir vontade de ficar e ir para seu quarto para tomar um banho e dormir. Quando estava na cama ele lembrava em sua mente que aquela moça sorria para ele com felicidade e não por obrigação, seria a ponte imaginaria que faltava para sair de seu mundo ou para leva-la ao seu mundo.


	4. Provando

Quantas vezes possa ver parecia estranho para Yu que qaundo abria a porta do seu apartamento Saki estava o esperando para ir para sala tomar o café da manhã era o mesmo ritmo, e depois do café se preparavam para ir pro colégio parecia que a moça falava de muita coisa sobre as matéria que estava estudando, dizendo um pouco sobre sua vida para ele e perguntava quando falaria sobre a sua vida para ela.

No portão do colégio tudo parecia se desligar ela seguia para a entrada trocar o calçado e ir para sala do segundo ano e ele seguia bem calmo fazendo o mesmo para a sala do terceiro ano, ouvia muitos garotos dizerem que a aluna Saki era linda, inteligente e amável com todos, muitos falam que for se declarar ela sempre os rejeita mas, continuava sendo adorada por muito até os que tinham sido rejeitados, claro que para Yu era angustiante que não podia dizer que ela era sua amada guarda-costa, era estranho era para ser ele que deveria estar sendo cuidada e não ele.

Saki ouve umas garotas de sua sala dizendo que quase todas as garotas da escola estavam apaixonadas por Yu tão lindo, atlético, inteligente e misterioso. Muitas delas dizem que só de olhar para ele se arrepiam parecendo que era roubado os corações de todas, ela só sorria que ele era popular na escola e nunca poderia dizer que era a guarda-costa dele que cuidava dele no Ayakashikan, se não teria que ajudar todas a ter um encontro com o rapaz.

No almoço Saki as vezes lancha com as colegas de classe ou no terraço sozinha, quase na hora do almoço Saki se prepara para lanchar e vai para buscar um suco na cantina até encontrar com Yu.

- Vai almoçar Yu-senpai?

Sorrindo como sempre os garotos que passavam parecia se morder de inveja por ela perguntar daquele jeito para Yu.

- Vou, e você?

- Eu estou indo comprar suco.

Com o bento em sua mão andando ao lado de Yu no corredor.

- Vai para o terraço?

- Sim.

- Ah, ok.

chegam na cantina ela vai para maquina de sucos e pega o suco que queria e vai a caminho do terraço, lá fica sentada olhando o céu claro junto com um brisa do vento parecendo o paraíso na terra. Yu fica meio que barrado na cantina por causa das garotas que queriam que ele fica-se com elas mas falando que não, elas o deixam e corre para o terraço e quando abre a porta encontra Saki encostada na parede parecendo dormindo o cabelo voava ao vento dançando como uma pluma, ele chega perto se agacha para arrumar o cabelo da garota e acorda-la.

- Ei, Saki acorda.

- Hum!

Abrindo os olhos ele se senta na frente dela com lanche que havia comprado.

- Não dormiu direito hoje?

- Sempre durmo bem, o vento estava tão relaxaste que adormeci.

- Tem que ter mais cuidado, alguém pode fazer algo de ruim.

- Não faria pois, Yu-sama está vindo a minha procura.

- Vamos comer.

Os dois começam a comer seus lanches ele olhava o bento dela que parecia bem feito e também queria ver ela comer com seus próprios olhos pois ela nunca gostava que fazer as refeições na frente dele. Ela comia tão tranquila mas o rosto dela estava rosado deste que começou a comer na frete de Yu.

- Quer provar algo? Estou vendo que está observando meu lanche.

- Não, estava vendo seu bento é bem organizado.

Saki pega um dos omeletes e coloca na direção da boca dele para comer fica sem graça falando que não quer mas ela pede que prove, quando prova Yu sente que o alimento tinha um gosto que fazia lembra de casa, caseiro assim Saki continuava a a fazer ele provar cada alimento do seu bento ela parecia feliz e quando tinham terminado e estava quase para terminar o almoço.

- Yu-sama, gostaria que fizer-se um bento também?

- Seria muito fazer a partir de amanhã um bento para mim?

- Não, estou feliz.

Parecia mais linda que antes roubando aquele momento só para ele e os dois descem as escadas para irem cada um para sua sala.


	5. Ciúmes

Yu e Saki estava se dando bem a amizade que tinham eram como se existi-se a muito tempo, segredos que nunca contaram para ninguém revelavam para o outro finais de semanas juntos no quarto dele comendo juntos e divertindo e agora Saki começava a ter uma péssima mania de brincar na frente dos outros moradores da mansão fazendo de despertar desejos por seu mestre. No café da tarde ela estava colocando o chá branco na xícara de Yu.

- Mestre espero que seja de seu agrado.

- Saki dá para parar assim não vou tomar.

- Mestre, então eu faço que deseja que beba o chá de meus lábios. Isso é vergonhoso fazer na frente de todos se fosse sozinhos faria com todo amor.

- Saki! Pare de dizer isso agora, eu vou tomar não precisa fazer nada.

Os outros olhando a reação dos dois que estavam parecendo um clima muito quente, claro que Soushi tinha gostado e gostaria de fazer o mesmo para sua mestra Ririchiyo, os outros não deixam passar.

- Saki-chan faria isso comigo? ( Nobara com o óculos embaçado. )

- Não posso, só faço com Yu-sama. (Saki fazendo uma expressão tímida.)

- Saki-tan estamos vendo mais um casal, um relacionamento de servo e mestre, só que mais quente. ( Zange fazendo insinuação.)

Ela chega perto dele só para ele ouvir.

- Está com ciúme? Eu posso contar o que acontece mesmo entre nós dois, para todos. (Saki com um sorriso bem sarcástico.)

- Não faria isso, se não todos vão saber o que fazemos loucuras de madrugada.( Zange fazendo de retraído na hora todos ouviam o que ele disse.)

- Então seja um bom amante e fique calado. (Saki falando de modo sedutor.)

- Assim não vou resistir, eu ficarei ainda com mais ciúmes. (Abraçando-a na frente de todos. )

Uma palavra ecoou de todos na sala e Yu coloca a xícara de volta no pires estava fervendo de ciúmes, vendo aquela cena dos dois agentes em sua frente se levanta para ir e Zange diz algo no perto de Saki baixo.

- A culpa e sua, que fica provocando.

Ela vai junto com seu mestre para o elevador.

- Yu-sama, desculpa por…

- Você nunca disse que estava apaixonada por ninguém e agora eu vi aquela cena me deu nojo. Sua falsa, mentirosa.

- Yu-sama, aquilo foi só uma brincadeira.

Chegam no andar e a porta abre e Yu sai puxando ela para fora e pondo na parede.

- Eu fiquei com muito ciúme, vendo você com outro cara abraçando. Você será minha, Saki.

- Me desculpe, o Zange-san só estava brincando.

- Não quero falar sobre isso, só tenha uma coisa em mente não vou perder você para ninguém.

A deixa ali e vai para o quarto e fica sentado no sofá olhando para a o tempo lá fora, em sua mente um video passava de sua agente deste que conheceram até agora ele gostaria de apagar aquele imagem de Saki e Zange abraçados para parecia ficar mais nítido e trasbordar de dor e raiva, estava nutrindo um amor secreto por ela. Não negando as brincadeiras provocantes que Saki fazia de vez em quando no seu quarto quando não queria tomar o chá como hoje. Ainda de joelhos no chão em frente ao elevador alguém chega no andar e a chama e ela levanta e vai até o primeiro andar e vai para o quarto desta pessoa e senta no sofá.

- Zange-san, a nossa brincadeira passou dos limites sabia?

- Claro que sabia, Yu-tan também sabia que faria algo. Eu já tinha advertido uma vez.

- Mas só brincamos assim pelo e-mail como jogo.

- Sim, mas fazer um pouco na vida real para provocar algumas pessoas também, Eu tinha visto que Yu-tan tinha ciúmes de Saki-tan mas nunca tinha coragem de dar o primeiro passo.

- Oh! que gentil de sua parte destruir o castelo de areias dos outros.

- Não se preocupe, eu posso amar como nosso jogo.

- Obrigada, já fez muito.

Se levantando para sair ele parece ver algo nela e o encara.

- O que viu?

- Nada.

- Mentiroso, não quer contar. Se for algo ruim fala logo.

- Não é nada de mais.

Ela pega pela gravata e joga no sofá colocando um dos joelhos apoiado e inclinando para cima dele ficando face a face, Zange segura na cintura dela a levando para sí.

- Saki-tan é tão linda, que achava que teria que te segurar para ter pelo menos um beijo.

- O que foi coelho negro está pedindo para seguir para o mundo distorcido? Essa não é a missão do coelho branco, e não sua.

- Que garota astuta.

Ela sorria e chegava mais perto e beijava e escorregava suas mão no terno desabotoando devagar e tirando acariciando o o pescoço e seguindo sua mão a nuca dele, Saki em seu colo tira o terno e a gravata desabotoando a camisa aos pouco desliza as mão pela cintura até as coxas dela apertando e subindo até a cabeça segurando os cabelos dela e beija de modo excitante provocador solta o cabelo dela segurando o ombro dela.

- Quando vai decidir se vai seguir em frente com isso ou parar?

- Foi você que desistiu antes, lembra quando queria ser sua amante me deixou aqui sozinha. Agora é só um jogo, para suprir nossas vontades que temos no jogo que divertimos só isso.

- Gosto desta desculpa que diz suprir nossa vontades do jogo.

- Cala boca, e me beija.

Zange a beija e continua a desabotoar a camisa tocando na pele do corpo fazendo soltar um gemido parecia gostar de jogos, Saki encosta o rosto no ombro dele e tira a camisa dele e começa beijar o corpo dele a reparação ficava forte o corpo dele aceitava os toque os carinho.

Os dois ficam por um longo tempo em toques e beijos até que Saki se levando e abotoando a camisa, colocando a gravata e ajeitando a saia e por ultimo o terno e soltando o cabelos aos ventos e vira olhando ele só a observando.

- Não cansa mesmo de me ver ir.

- As vezes você consegue me esgotar.

- Nosso segredo. ( Colocando o dedo indicador no lábio e mandando o beijo.)

- Sempre foi. ( Dando um sorriso para ela.)

Ela sorri e sai do quarto dele indo para o salão para esperar seu mestre para o jantar e ainda sem sorte de mudar a situação de mais cedo, depois do jantar vai para o quarto para continuar estudando jogando e ouvindo musica tudo junto.


	6. Desejos

Saki manda e-mail e estica os braços já era 2 da manhã ainda acordada escrevendo no jogo que nunca terminava com Zange, parecia que ficava mais torturante não tinha fim não se encontravam deste o dia que ficaram juntos depois da brincadeira na frente de todos. Segue para o banheiro e toma um banho relaxante, sai do banho só de toalha o celular toca e atende.

- Alô?

- Saiu do banho agora neh?

- O que quer?

Trocando o celular do lado direto para o esquerdo de sua face e tirando a toalha ficando sem roupa andando pelo quarto.

- Te ver, estou na frente do seu quarto.

- Ah! Está de brincadeira?

E quando ouve alguém bater sem sua porta e ouve no celular também.

- Não estou, abre a porta?

Ela pega a primeira roupa na frente e coloca corre para abrir a porta ele na frente todo feliz entra e Saki fecha a porta cruzando os braços Zange pega ela pela cintura e levantando para perto.

- Pensei que ia me mandar embora?

- Queria perguntar algo?

- O que seria?

Pega e beija levando para a sala e a descendo.

- Nunca vai terminar aquele jogo, estou cansada.

- É o único jeito de ter um pouco de você.

- Temos que parar com essa brincadeira todos nós vamos se machucar.

- Pode até ser verdade, mas quero ser o mais machucado bem aqui.

Colocando a mão dela no seu coração e tentando mais uma vez envolve-la em seus beijos. Saki o para pondo a mão dela nos lábios dele.

- Eu só tenho atração por você. Meu coração é de meu mestre.

- Que seja, mas isso vai ter que acabar não é? Pode ser essa noite outro dia?

- Gosta de fazer diversão até neste momento.

- Porquê gosto de você como o Soushi-tan, como o Kagerou-tan.

Os dois se beijam por mais um tempo e o cansaço estava no rosto da Saki, ele pega no colo e a coloca na cama e continua a beijar com mais paixão a cariciando até que ela adormece ficando abraçados por um tempo e antes de a deixa beija pela ultima vez.

- Adeus, querida nuvem.

Zange sai do quarto da Saki e voltando para seu quarto.


	7. Sangue

Saki acorda na manhã seguinte na noite que foi longa cansada levanta tomando um café forte para espantar seu sono e se arrumando e se preparando para ir ao encontro de seu mestre, espera até que ele abre a porta.

- Bom dia, Yu-sama.

- Bom dia.

Seguem para o salão para o café da manhã somo sempre ela trazia com todo amor a seu mestre, fica parada ao lado do Yu até Karuta chegar entregando um bombom para ela e vai sentar com Watanuki e Zange para tomar o café. Depois vai para o colégio sem muito falar com Yu, e voltavam para casa mais tarde aquele dia passando pelo parque por perto ela vira para a barraquinha de sorvete.

- Saki-san aonde está indo.

- Comprar sorvete, quer um?

Sorrindo como um anjo, Yu vira o rosto não querendo ser seduzido por ela.

- Não gosto de sorvete.

- Me desculpe.

Mas ela vai comprar só para ela e volta toda feliz se senta para apreciar o sorvete e ele a olhando como uma criança boba. Yu levanta e começa andar a deixando já estava escurecendo, percebe ele indo se levanta.

- Yu-sama espere por mim?

- Você que está atrasando, já éramos para estar na mansão.

- Me desculpe.

Sempre se desculpando até que algo passa perto dos pés dela e deixa o sorvete cair, ela pula assustada até que é atacada no braço e no pescoço. Sente tonta uma moça aparece em sua frente rindo e a cortando perto do ombro.

- Acho que acabando com você lixo, posso ter meu tengu só para mim.

- Que é você?

Cai no chão e o sangue começa a manchar seu cabelo, Yu olha para trás e nada de Saki aparecer corre para ver o que aconteceu. Quando depara com ela no chão e outra garota preste a corta a cabeça da Saki.

- Saki-san.

- Ora se não é o meu desejado tengu?

- Saia de perto da Saki.

- Ok, acho que ela não tem chance mesmo.

A moça sai os deixando, ele pega a Saki e vira para ver, estava cortada perto do ombro marca de mordida de cobra no pescoço e no antebraço ligando para emergência, chega o resgate os levam para o hospital. No caminho avisa para Renshou que aconteceu, e mais tarde todos estavam ali querendo saber o que havia acontecido.

- Ela está na UTI, vamos ter que esperar ela melhorar. (Yu contando cabisbaixo.)

- Como ela se feriu? (Karuta preocupada.)

- Eu não estava com ela, quando cheguei um yokai estava preste a mata-la. Mas quando mandei para, foi embora. (Yu continuando a falar.)

- Os dois sabiam sobre o toque de recolher, porque ignoraram. ( Soushi )

- Saki queria tomar sorvete e pelo jeito ela se distraiu quando saiamos do parque.

Ao pouco mais calmos Yu conta como tudo aconteceu que tinha visto, todos estavam atentos poderia acontecer mais uma vez em breve, se todos não tiverem cuidado, esperaria noticias melhores da saúde da garota.


	8. Emergência

Saki acorda olhando o teto branco o cheiro de hospital olha para um lado Yu a esperando despertar do sono, ele só faz que ela não se mexe-se muito.

- Que bom que acordou, estava tão preocupado.

- Aquela mulher estava atrás do Yu-sama. Eu tinha certeza que iria morrer.

- Por sorte tinha sugado um pouco do veneno de seu sangue, o corte que aquela pessoa fez foi profundo. Eu posso me virar sozinho, e tenho conta com essa maldita agora.

- Obrigada, por cuidar de mim. Não merecia tudo que está fazendo por mim.

Falava para ele sorrindo que estava até agora esperando acordar e logo Yu pega o celular para avisar todos que ela havia acordado, mal tinha mandado vinha mensagem a cada minuto e ele falava para ela o que tinha nas mensagem e ela ria logo respondia o que poderia escrever para todos. Passa uma enfermeira dizendo que o horário de visitas havia acabado e teria que ir, ela sabia que amanhã seria um dia em tanto pois teria muitas visitas todos viriam falar com ela.

- Até amanhã Saki-san.

- Até amanhã Yu-sama.

Ele sai do quarto e ela fecha os olhos para descansar mais um pouco, até que a porta do quarto abre e alguém chega e senta perto dela.

- Oi, Saki-tan!

Ela abre os olhos ele sem aquele sorriso no rosto e só passa a mão ajeitando o cabelo que estava desarrumado.

- Zange-san! Como entrou acabou o horário de visitas!

- Eu sei, mas quando soube que tinha acordado não queria perder a chance de ver se estava bem.

- Estou bem, não tão bem como queria.

- Eu tinha tido uma visão de Saki-tan caída no chão e seu cabelo ser tingido pro sangue, não tive coragem de dizer naquele dia no meu quarto.

- Achava que poderia salvar, sem contar. Isso foi egoísmo de sua parte.

- Pode até ser, mas quem te salvou foi seu mestre. Perdi a chance de ser o herói.

- É.

Zange bagunça o cabelo dela e sai do jeito de sempre sorrindo sem poder saber direito o que ele pensa. Saki fecha os olhos e dorme para poder se recuperar mais rápido.


	9. Recuperação

Dias atrás estavam sendo uma festa no hospital pois, sempre tinha visitas de cada morador da mansão muitas vezes as enfermeiras vinham brigar por causa do barulho que faziam e ameaçavam de proibir visitas, claro que para as enfermeiras foi um alivio ver Saki tendo alta e outras chorando que não viriam os belos rapazes que sempre vinham a visitar. Sai do hospital e quando chega na mansão Ayakashi fazem uma festa de melhoras tinha sido tão normal até a ligação naquela noite que teria uma reunião com sua família e no outro dia com o a do SS, no dia seguinte saia cedo para a primeira reunião que teria fortes novidades para ela passando a noite na residência. no outro dia na agencia SS estava posta como demitida por pedido da sua família. Agora poderia voltar para mansão Ayakashi como uma moradora do sétimo andar. Quando chega na mansão estava usando roupa toda de preto seus objetos tinham sido transferidos para o sétimo andar em seu novo quarto começa a organizar lentamente seus objetos e parando por estar cansada e vai para o terraço para descansar e encontra Nobara lendo uma revista.

- Saki-san, você voltou. Está linda de dark lolita.

Seus ósculos embaçados e sua bochecha vermelha.

- Nobara-san. Estou de volta.

Dando um sorriso meigo e senta na cadeira descansando, Nobara olhando de todos os ângulos imaginando em cenas eroticas parecendo mais perigosa. Watanuki e Zange aparecem no terraço para o treino diário.

- Olha só temos duas damas para animar Watanuki-kun.

- Cala boca, eu não vou mais treinar. Vou embora tem gente aqui.

- Olá Watanuki-san e Zange-san. Eu só vim tomar ar, me ignore.

- Eu estou indo.

Nobara sai toda feliz e fica só os três e Watanuki começa a treinar e Zange senta no lado e logo Saki joga metade do corpo na mesa como estive-se morta.

- Zange-san, nunca imaginei que era bom voltar para a mansão Ayakashi.

- Foi tão ruim assim?

- Não está vendo estampado no meu rosto!

- Está mas, gostaria de ouvir de sua boca.

- Eh! Ser dispensada da SS e saber que estou noiva e se eu fizer algum deslize vou ter que ver alguém que quero distância.

- Saki-tan está noiva? Parabéns.

- Obrigado.

O celular toca ela atende e volta ao normal e fica mais um pouco e sai para o salão tomar o chá da tarde ignorando o telefonema.

- Agora vou tomar meu chá da tarde, Watanuki-kun e Zange-san vem?

- Não, vou continuar a treinar.

- Vou depois.

Saki pega o elevador e vai para o salão tomar o chá da tarde encontra Nobara, Karuta, Ririchiyo e Soushi lá, pega o chá e doces e senta perto deles e oferece os doces só Karuta se junta a comer os doces e conversando até que entra um rapaz novo no salão olhando todos e vem para a direção que Saki e os outros estavam até que para na frente de Nobara.

- A senhorita é a noiva de meu mestre?

- O QUE?!

Nobara se assusta com o rapaz e se prepara para fazer ele uma estatua de gelo o telefone toca ele olha o celular e olha para Nobara e depois olha para Saki.

- Desculpe senhorita, por ter comparado com a noiva do mestre.

- Ha?

Vai perto da Saki e se curva e ela continua a tomar o chá como se nada tive-se acontecendo só olhando de rabo de olho.

- Desculpe senhorita, sou o servo de Yu-sama. Sou Shiro Nakamura.

- Prazer em conhece-lo.

Colocando a xícara no pires tranquila e vira um pouco o rosto sorrindo, e Yu entra no salão zangado sentando na mesa ao lado da Saki. Ela se levanta e senta ao lado ele levando só a xícara de chá.

- Saki-san, porque não apareceu lá quando pedi?

- Estava cansada Yu-sama, e o servo é seu e não meu!

- Ainda temos que conversar.

- Claro, mais tarde. Não estrague o sabor do chá agora.

Os dois tomando chá tão frios com o outro bem diferente quando era mestre e agente, terminado o chá os dois vão para o elevador e encontram o Zange e Watanuki seguindo para o salão e só passam dando oi, Saki, Yu e Shiro vão para o sexto andar e até chegar no quarto do Yu e o agente os deixam, os dois entram ela se senta no sofá esperando que ele se sente para conversar mas ele anda de um lado para o outro.

- Yu-sama, isso está dando nos nervos ver andar de um lado para o outro. O que quer conversar?

- Saki porque não veio aqui quando pedi no telefonema? Tive que mandar Shiro procurar você.

- Eu disse que estava cansada, e também não sabia que era sua noiva a tanto tempo. Fui a ultima a saber.

- A culpa não é minha, se não sabia! Eu deixava fazer o que quiser pois, achava que sabia que era minha noiva.

Fala meio vermelho lembrando do que ela aprontava como agente dele dando um sorriso safado. Saki se levanta frustada indo até na frente dele para parar de a andar de um lado para o outro olhando para ele.

- Agora entendo a causa do ciúme daquela vez.

- Agora?

- Tenho um aviso, na próxima semana estarei fora por uma semana por ordem do nii-sama.

- Ok, agora como é minha noiva posso tocar, beijar e outras coisas.

Yu pegando e chegando perto segurando na cintura puxando para perto ela faz querer distância e para e a olha.

- Está fazendo de difícil agora?

- Não, mas estou é cuidando para não sentir dor no ferimento.

- Entendo, vou ser gentil como sempre fui.

Ela sorri achando engraçado e deixando ficar perto dele e beijando sem pudor naquele momento tocando sem arrependimento e intensificando ainda mais as provocações do beijos dos toques passando momentos que foram tão rápidos.

A noite depois do jantar Saki decide tomar banho fora, ficar até que os dedos fica-se enrugados e quase desmaiando fora do banheiro vai na maquina pegar duas águas e senta tentando abrir uma delas mas mal consegue até que alguém pega a garrafa de sua mão e abre olha era o Shiro o novo agente e servo do Yu olhando bem o rapaz era mais velho e mais alto que Yu tinha cabelos negros seu olhar frio e marcante se escondia atras do óculos que usava. Depois de olhar detalhado o rapaz ele devolve a garrafa de água.

- Obrigada Shiro-san.

- Não foi nada Saki-sama.

A garota começa a tomar a água se refrescando e ainda o rapaz a observava e para e olha para ele menos vermelha que estava por causa do banho quente que havia tomando.

- Algo em mim que te incomoda Shiro-san?

- Não, estava vendo que a Saki-sama e tão delicada do que se mostrou antes.

- Hmmm!

Se levantando e saindo sem dizer mais nada e ele a segue que faz ficar meio desconfiada e vai para o elevador para o seu quarto. E quando para no seu andar Saki começa a sair Shiro a para.

- Tenha uma boa noite Saki-sama.

- Obrigada, boa noite Shiro-san

Com um sorriso meigo dando tchauzinho para ele quando fechava a porta do elevador e indo para o quarto meio zonza por causa do calor abrindo a janela para que a brisa do vento refresca-se e tomava a água sentada na frente da varanda o celular toca e atende toda animada.

- Não esperava que liga-se para mim, tão tarde?

- Sabia que não deveria tomar banho muito quente e depois ficar pegando vento frio Saki, pode pegar um resfriado?

- Eu tenho certeza que viria da onde estive-se para cuidar de mim como sempre fez meu amado nii-sama.

- Como está minha linda flor de lis? Quer que mande o Ikki-kun cuidar de você?

- Estou muito bem, não precisa mandar o Ikki-nii, ele é mais útil a seu lado que no meu.

- Hahahahaha! Ainda estão brigado Saki.

Saki não responde mas ouve Ikki falando no lado de seu irmão para dizer que tem saudades de sua querida Saki, que mande beijos, abraços e faça ela deixar cuidar repetia que dava até nos nervos até que para de ouvir a voz do Ikki.

- Saki ainda está acordada?

- Estou, deu para ouvir centenas de vezes o Ikki por trás de sua voz falando sem parar.

- Ele está com saudades?

- Só faz três meses que ele não me vê, isso é manha dele.

- Saki como é cruel, então eu também estou com manha por estar com saudades de você?

- Não, nii-sama não é manhoso. Eu também tenho muita saudades.

Sorrindo e fazendo com o dedo indicador o circulo no chão ouvindo a risada dele, tão gostosa preenchendo a saudade que tinha.

- Saki vou ter que desligar estou chegando no hotel amanhã tenho o dia cheio então boa noite flor de lis e bom sonhos.

- Boa noite nii-sama bons sonhos também.

Olha o celular a chamada encerrada fecha e levanta trancando a janela e indo dormir começando a contar os dias a encontra-lo mais uma vez.


	10. Lembranças

A semana passou um pouco lento para opinião da Saki tendo que aguentar as observações do Shiro parecendo e querendo achar uma falha para reclamar ou ponto fraco, Zange começava a brincar e insinuar coisas dos jogos que faziam e ela já fazia para parar na hora, não queria dar nenhum deslize pois, não queria ter uma ligação do nii-sama dizendo que Ikki estava indo para cuidar dela. Chagado o dia esperado para ir viajar para o norte do país para ser uma das três modelo da grife de roupa Tsubasa que era de sua família, as roupas para edição outono inverno no local aonde seria tirado as fotos encontra Ikki no local todo feliz a encontra-la beija sua mão e logo abraçando.

- Você veio pelo chamado de meu sincero amor!

- Ikki-nii me solta, isso é exagero seu. Todos estão me olhando, não era para estar com o Shinji-nii?

- Eu soube que Saki estaria aqui então eu fugi.

Os maquiadores querendo matar Ikki que estava estragando com a maquiagem e bagunçando com o vestido só para quando ouve uma ordem.

- Ikki-kun, eu disse para não fazer bagunça, muito menos com a Saki.

- Desculpa Shinji-san. Desculpa Saki-san.

Saki olha para Shinji que só faz um carinho na cabeça dela e vai continuar a conversar com o organizadora da publicidade e ela volta para o local que estava sendo o camarim para arrumar o que Ikki tinha arruinado e depois volta para tirar fotos cada vez mais lindas em vários vestido e casacos que usava para cada momento do dia e parando e vendo as outras duas modelos fazendo as seções de fotos também. A noite vai para o hotel pois o fotografo diz que devera que tirar mais uma vez as fotos pois algumas não estavam perfeitas como as outras duas modelos.

No dia seguinte já cedo tirando fotos com as roupas do dia anterior sozinha ou junto com as duas modelos, passa a noite no hotel que no dia seguinte iriam para a parte sul do país para tirar aonde já estava com clima de outono e neve. Lá não encontra o seu nii-sama e nem Ikki e continuava a fotos por dois dias naquele lugar e por ultimo seria nos jardins distantes da cidade de Kyoto tinham uma paisagem misturado com tradicional e moderno e lá encontra Ikki junto com as duas modelos posando para as fotos parecia de arrasar qualquer coração que não o conhecia direito até chegar a vez da Saki tirar as fotos com ele junto e depois de terminar ele faz uma posse e um olhar para que ela se apaixona-se de vez.

- O que acha de provar um romance entre esse jardins comigo?

- De jeito nenhum, não caio em seu charme.

Virando a cara para o Ikki e dando meia volta para tirar a roupa para ir ao hotel com o pessoal ele fica decepcionado com a reação da moça. Quando chega no hotel encontra Shinji e Saki corre na direção dele e pula nos braço dele.

- Que bom te ver nii-sama.

- É bom te ver também, flor de lis. Fez tudo certinho hoje?

- Sim, tudinho.

- Otimo.

Colocando-a no chão e indo falar com o organizador e vendo algumas coisas e logo falando com o Ikki que parecia não muito contente estava ouvindo alguma reclamação vinda das pessoas que estavam trabalhando junto e logo vai direto para o quarto. Saki e Shinji vão jantar e depois quando chegam para dormir nos quarto ela segura na mão dele, no quarto espaçoso dele ela entra e pega no colo e beijada no rosto.

- Tudo bem flor de lis, hoje pode dormir comigo.

- Posso como nos velhos tempos.

Com um sorriso largo feliz o abraçando e o dando o selinho.

- Claro.

Ele a coloca sentada na cama e desabotoa o terno, a gravata e deixando a camisa um pouco aberta se senta no lado dela tocando e acariciando o rosto dela, Saki chega bem perto dele o abraçando como um porto seguro que sempre foi o único que não tratava como estranha e sim igual e faz ela deitada na cama o cabelo fica espalhado e Shinji fica em cima dela tocando o lábio e escorregando para o pescoço se segundo para o ombro, indo para o peito e para na cintura olhando os olhos dela cintilantes, só lembrava que ela pequena sorrindo e dizendo.

"- Quando crescer vou me tornar sua noiva, nii-san."

Claro que aquilo poderia ser um sonho impossível mas Shinji a beija segurando os pulsos dela brincando pela ultima vez de amantes e dormem abraçado juntos, na manhã seguinte é acordada por beijos no pescoço e suas mãos descendo até a cintura dela e olha Shinji esperando que Saki reclama-se ou bate-se nele mas ela só olha segurando as mãos dele.

- ISSO É INJUSTO. Não podia me acordar diferente hoje.

- Não resisti, você nunca muda esse modo inocente de dormir. Isso me provoca, a fazer algo muito pior mas, me controlo.

Shinji coloca o braço por trás das costa dela e levado para o café da manhã na mesa posta a pegando no colo e colocando na cadeira e beijando a mão dela, Saki olhando com ternura como sempre para o modo que sempre a surpreendia.

- Bom dia meu anjo.

- Bom dia meu guardião.

Os dois tomavam o café um olhando o outro, se arrumam e saem para o ultimo dia das seções de fotos que ela teria junto com as outras duas e no final da tarde Saki estava com Shinji tirando fotos com roupas de gala no jardim dando glamour e sedução até que por fim tinham terminado a sessão teria a festa que fariam de encerramento mas Saki não vai por causa que a noite não é seguro então volta para o hotel e Shinji a leva até o quarto.

- Não quer ir mesmo.

- Não, é melhor assim.

- Então, boa noite flor de lis.

- Shinji-nii, quero perguntar uma coisa.

- Sim!

- Porque faz tudo isso por mim deste que conheço por gente?

- Por quê eu te amo, sempre amei.

- Muito obrigada nii-sama, boa noite.

Sorria meiga e fecha a porta triste e chorando não tendo coragem ou egoísmo de dizer que não deveria ser assim que ele não podia amar um mostro como ela, escorregava o corpo caindo no chão chorando e adormecendo ali e quando acorda no dia seguinte estava na cama vestida em uma camisola no criado mudo um bilhete do Shinji dizendo " Não sei porque senti triste e fui ao seu encontro. Senti miserável vendo meu amor no chão com lagrimas no rosto, a única solução foi leva-la para cama e aquece-la com meu coração. Ela levanta estava a mesa posta do café da manhã sem sinal do Shinji no quarto estava sozinha naquela manhã e se arruma para o voo que teria a poucas horas e voltar para a mansão Ayakahi.


End file.
